little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kiss/The Sun Sets (May version)
Ash stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to May and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his dark brown eyes. "You're the one." "Ash!" Evil May shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Gnorga's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of May's voice. But Stitch ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female Pokémon trainer's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. May started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Ash, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed May and Ash were going to kiss for good, the girl and cat kissed, and Evil May saw Ash kissing May and yelled in Gnorga's voice, "ASH, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. May succeeded in kissing Ash for good before the sun set on the third day. Just then, a bright pink aura of glowing light; a light that surrounded May and Ash, who were still kissing, revealing that kiss of true love had worked. However, May opened her eyes and leaned back, smiling at Ash because she remained a human permanently. "NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN!!!!" Evil May screamed in Gnorga's voice. As Evil May screamed, she curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Gnorga. She fumed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-troll, half-octopus. Gnorga growled as she crawled down the deck to Ash and May, sitting on the railing and shouting, "You'll pay for this!" With one final look, she jumped over the side of the boat. Ash looked at May in confusion. "Who is that creature?" Ash asked. May shrugged her shoulders, mumbling 'I don't know' under her breath. As Gnorga descended into the depths of the sea, she continued in the direction of her cavern, Megavolt and Quackerjack followed close behind. Gnorga groaned in frustration, thinking of her upcoming failure of trying to steal Ash's heart from May. "Poor little girl. It's not her I'm after," she muttered angrily to herself. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Back on the boat, May breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Ash when they saw Horace suddenly appearing underwater, confronting Gnorga. "Gnorga, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Gnorga with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Daffy was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-troll, half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Horace N. Buggy!" Gnorga chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Where is May?!" "She's fine, Horace! The kiss of true love has completely made her a human permanently." Gnorga chuckled with an evil smile on her face. The half-troll, half-octopus showed Horace the contract that May signed. "And besides, we made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Horace froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his third-oldest/youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Without a word, furious that Gnorga manipulated May into one of her evil deals, Horace powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Gnorga was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Horace saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Horace was horrified as Gnorga laughed at his problem. Horace brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Gnorga snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Horace stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Gnorga took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Horace. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Gnorga, "The niece of the great fox doctor is a very precious commodity." Horace looked up at May with Ash by his side on the boat and tried to swim to her, but Gnorga stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Horace pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, vest, backpack, pants, socks, sneakers, gloves, and hat. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he and May got in a lifeboat. Oak quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince and his lover. "Ash, what are you doing?" Oak called. "Oak, May and I have found love for each other; we are not going to be separated forever!" shouted Ash, as he rowed, with May looking concerned about this. Back underwater, as Gnorga manipulated Horace. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Horace looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-troll, half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious niece. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in May's place. "Ha! It's done then." Gnorga exclaimed. With that, the contract circled around the king, making a whirlpool around Horace, as he suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Meanwhile, on the surface, Ash was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He and May could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Horace's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Daffy. Daffy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Horace in his polyp form. "Oh!" Daffy gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "At last!" Gnorga smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, covering her hat, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs